


Three?!

by BlueEyedWolf33



Series: Hobbit Imagines [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cousin Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Triplets, cuteness, protective!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedWolf33/pseuds/BlueEyedWolf33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on the imagine from imaginexhobbit: </p>
<p>Imagine you and Thorin having your first child together, and they end up being triplets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three?!

“You know, the two of you didn’t have to do this?” You murmured as you waddled down the long corridor before you, a book in your free hand as the other was braced against your lower back as you made your way through the halls of Erebor.

“We’re just being careful.” Fili muttered from your right, a stack of books held in his arms.

“Yeah, the baby is supposed to come soon.” His dark haired brother replied from your other side, a small pile of tomes in his own grasp. “We just… want to make sure that our lovely Aunt Y/N and little cousin are safe.”

You just rolled your eyes at his words and continued on your way, very much the image of a duck as you strode down the hall in all of your…  _elegance_.

The two of them had been given the task to dote on you over the course of the last two weeks, for your belly was very swollen with child and you were due any day now. Thorin’s nephews - your own nephews, now - the poor dears, hadn’t hardly let you leave their sight. One of them was always with you, making sure to keep close watch on you and therefore, the babe in your belly. You could hardly even walk to the bathroom in your chambers without them nearly  _following you in_!

Now, the three of you were on your way down to the library to return some of the books you had read during your time that you were to rest. For Thorin, your dearest,  _dearest_  husband, had asked that you not overexert yourself over the last month, leaving you with little to do but stay contained to your rooms and read whatever you could get your hands on.

However, when the boys had come knocking after finishing their morning duties, they had come to check on you. And you nearly thrown yourself at them because sheer boredom seemed to be swallowing you whole. It felt like you hadn’t left your chambers in years and you simply wanted to get out and walk which was only ending up to be one big… mistake.

It had taken a lot of convincing and even a few tears before both Durin heirs had started to panic and allowed you to come with them despite the King’s wishes for you to remain in bed.

“Here, Kili.” You murmured as you winced, your back hurting even more and you placed the single book in your hand upon the younger dwarf’s stack, for his brother already carried the brunt of your heavy collection that needed to be returned. “Take my book.”

Once both hands were free, you used your other one to scoop underneath your stomach to support it in hopes of giving your back a well needed rest for the moment. Such a swollen belly, you had, but you couldn’t help but smile down at lump when you felt a kick, knowing that a little dwarfling was making way to come into the world soon. It would be a large child, that was for sure, given how round and heavy your stomach now felt.

You were a bit nervous for the delivery part of carrying a child because you had heard of the pain that comes with the experience. Yet, at the same time, another part was excited. 

For once you delivered, you would be able to see your toes again and sleep on your stomach, one thing that you had missed greatly. You would be able to run and ride horses. You’d be able to go outside without being escorted.

Mahal, you couldn’t  _wait_!

However, a sudden pain shot through your back before moving to your abdomen and finally your legs. You let out a cry and doubled over slightly, both your hands now cradling your stomach as you yowled.

“What-What’s wrong!?” Despite having your eyes screwed tightly shut, you could feel the princes’ presences on either side of you. “What’s happening, Fee?!”

“Do I look like a healer, Kili?!” His older brother replied right back as he rolled his eyes.

The dark haired dwarf just looked at him before tilting his head slightly to the side. “I mean, now that you mention it, if I didn’t know you, you could pass for a healer. I mean your face has this…  _quality_ -”

“Shut it, Kee.” The prince just closed his eyes as he struggled to contain his temper.

“It’s okay… It’s just a contraction.” You told them through gritted teeth before the pain began to ebb away, much to your relief. It was strange how it was there one moment and gone in another. “I’m going to start getting them the closer we get to delivery time.”

After a few moments of tense silence, you took a deep breath and straightened up. Turning to your nephews you just gave them a small nod to reassure them that you were okay and began to walk back down the hall like nothing had ever happened.

“Um… Auntie Y/N…?”

“What, Kili?”

“When you have a contraction, will you… pee every time?” His words caused you to freeze in place and you turned back around to find that the two dwarves were looking down at the ground, their brows furrowed softly.

Upon the marble flooring of the royal palace lay a… well, a puddle.

You felt your cheeks burn like mad and you let out a small noise of embarrassment, your eyes screwing shut as if to block the whole world out. However, you remembered something that Oin had told you a few weeks ago when you and Thorin had visited him about how the birthing would take place.

“I think my water just broke.” Your own eyes were wide as you stared at what appeared to be water on the cold, stone floor. And you noticed that you could feel the droplets rolling down your legs now. Giving a moment to comprehend all the thoughts racing through your head, your eyes snapped up to look at the two younger dwarves. “ _The baby is coming_.”

It was completely silent in the hall for a moment before there was a loud crash as Kili dropped the books in his arms. “The-The baby is…  _coming_?”

“The baby is coming  _right now_?” Fili almost repeated his younger brother’s exact same question.

“I think so.” You breathed, suddenly feeling a bit faint so you moved one of your hands from your stomach to place it on the blond prince’s arm.

“Oh, Mahal!  _The baby is coming_!” Kili cried, his brow eyes wide with both excitement and something close to horror as he began to rapidly pace about the hall, fidgeting the entire time. “Wh-What do we do?! Where do we take her?!” His hands tangled themselves into his already messy hair.

“I don’t know! Uncle didn’t exactly  _tell us_  what to do if anything should happen!” His sibling replied back, his own blue eyes wide though he appeared to be much more collected then his brother. “Y/N, where do we take you?”

“Back-Back to our chambers.” You replied a bit breathlessly, still hold tight to your eldest nephew in case you fell over.

“Um…” Kili stuttered out, his horrified eyes looking to his brother for help about what to do. “W-What… should I do?”

“Go find Uncle, Kee.” The older prince stated, his tone even as he lowered his own stack of your borrowed books to the ground. “Go find and bring him back to their room.”

“Right…” He bobbed his head sharply in response. “Find Thorin.” He turned to leave.

“And Oin!” You called after him and he turned back for half a beat to meet your eyes before he was turning and sprinting down the long stretch of corridor before the three of you.

“UNCLE THORIN!?” He was shouting the whole way, his hair flying out behind him as he turned and disappeared down another hallway. “ _UNCLE THORIN?! THE BABY IS COMING!_ ”

“Are you okay?” Fili asked, his hand reaching out to take hold of your own as he looped an arm around your waist. “You aren’t in pain or anything?”

“Not yet.” You muttered and slung your arm over your nephew’s shoulders incase another contraction occurred. You didn’t want to fall and hurt the baby. However, it seemed that you spoke too soon because in the next moment, there was more pain as your body convulsed.

Another cry left your throat, as did a rather loud string of swears that had the dwarf by your side snickering slightly, if only because he was jittery with nerves and needed something to lighten the moment. The pain lasted a bit longer than the last but faded just like the one before, leaving you a bit breathless but nonetheless okay.

“We need to get back before they’re longer.” You ground out through gritted teeth, willing yourself forward and back to your bed. It was a shame, too. You had almost been to the library and now you had to walk all the way back.

And so the two of you turned around and headed right back the way you came, leaving the strange smattering of books on the floor around the strange puddle of water-like substance.

However, you only got so far at the waddling pace that you were going until another contraction surged through you. “ _MAHAL_!” You shouted, your voice echoing down the hall. “I NEED TO SIT DOWN!”

“You can’t, Y/N. Not yet.” Your nephew told you, gently urging you to take a few more steps forward.

“I can’t, Fili!” You growled out, your eyes screwed shut tightly. “I can’t walk anymore, the contractions are hurting too much. They hurt my legs.”

“You can’t just have a baby out in the hallway!” He replied before suddenly letting go of you. You were about to question his actions but a quiet squeak left your mouth as the blond suddenly swept you up into his arms, being extra careful around your swollen stomach.

For a moment, you were a bit startled but nonetheless wrapped your arms around his neck to keep yourself from falling. It was almost amazing how strong Fili was, for you had imagined that the only two dwarves who could lift you like this was your husband and probably Dwalin.

He then proceeded right back down the hall, his pace quickened in hopes of getting you into a bed soon in hopes of keeping both you and the baby safe.

Every few minutes, however, you would shout in pain, right in the poor prince’s ear and he would wince but carry on with his job. You would have to thank him thoroughly later after things had settled down a bit.

At the rate you were going, it didn’t take long for Fili to get you back to your shared chambers with the King. You reached out and turned the knob before opening the door so that the two of you could go inside.

The young prince immediately rushed you over to the large bed off to the right side of the room. He carefully placed you down on the covers and was pulling your boots off as well as your socks.

Another shout ripped through you at the tightening sensation and suddenly your heard footsteps outside the door before a new voice suddenly spoke. “ _Mahal_ , what is going on in here?!”

Your eyes shot open as you continued to cry out and found that a new dwarf arrived. “ _DWALIN_?!”

“The baby is coming!” Fili told him as he rushed back from in front of the fireplace, his arms full of pillows to prop you up with.

For a moment, the large warrior was silent, his brow furrowed softly but then he realized what the blond prince had told him. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. “ _Shit_!” It wasn’t often that he swore in front of you, for you were a lady and he wasn’t comfortable letting you hear such language but he felt it was extremely appropriate at the moment. He then looked back to the Durin heir. “Where’s your brother?”

“He went to go get Thorin.”

“Aye, I’ll go help him.” Just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone, fleeing back out the door. “ _THORIN_?!”

Only a few minutes after the large warrior left, another familiar face came nearly running into the room, her skirts held up so that she wouldn’t trip in her hurry. You instantly recognized your husband’s sister. “ _DÍS_?!”

“I met Kili in the hall and he told me!” The dark haired beauty said as she immediately approached the bed, taking hold of your hand when she was close enough. She had been a great help during your pregnancy, for she had already had two sons and knew all the secrets to make things easier for both you and the baby. “How are you feeling, love?”

“I’m ready for the baby to come out.” You panted, your forehead moistening slightly from both the adrenaline pumping through your veins as well as your body working overtime.

It wasn’t long before Oin showed up, a medical bag in his hand as well as a stack of soft, clean towels. He wiped some sweat from his own brow, for he had run the entire way when he heard the news. “How are you doing, Y/N?”

“I’m giving birth!” You threw your head back as another contraction surged through. “ _HOW DO YOU THINK I’M DOING_!?” You gripped tightly to Dís’s hand as she sat at your side in a chair. She winced slightly as your squeezing almost became painful.

“No need to get lippy.” The older dwarf replied as he calmly set down his bag and passed the towels onto Fili. “Lay these down, laddie.”

“M-Me?” The blond dwarf paled slightly as the cloth was shoved into his arms. His blue eyes were wide as they flickered back over to your aching body. He was just about to protest but didn’t get a chance to when he looked back to the healer and found that a hard glare was fixed on him. He licked his lips before swallowing nervously. “Alright.”

He then set about his work, carefully placing the towels beneath legs which were bent at the knees. However, he tried not to get…  _too close_  down there. Mahal, he would help with this simple task but he wasn’t cut out to be a healer.

“Very good, Fili. Now get out of the way.” Oin pushed him to the side and the prince complied without protesting in the slightest. He went to go stand by the fire, knowing that his job was done for the most part. “Alright, Y/N. Let’s have a look.” He hiked the skirt of your maternity dress up so that he could get a good look at everything. However, now with everything exposed, he used a final, larger towel to keep you from being completely on display, using it to cover your thighs. “Oh…  _my_!”

“What?!” You asked, raising your head off the pile of pillows behind your head. “What’s wrong?! Is something wrong?!”

“It looks like you’re almost completely dilated.”

“Already?!” You squeaked, Dís reaching out to dab a wet cloth to your face in hopes of keeping you cool. “I thought it was supposed to take some time!?”

“How long have you been having these pains?”

“Um…” You paused a moment, taking a beat to try and regulate your breathing. “Well, it was only a little while ago that it got bad.”

“Did you feel anything like cramping this morning when you woke up?”

You nearly froze in place. “Yes.”

“Then your body was already preparing to give birth by the time you woke up.” He told you and your eyes widened momentarily but your mind was suddenly shoved elsewhere as more pain raced through you.

“How long before it’s time?” You heard Dís ask, almost feeling the urgency racing through her as well.

“Couple minutes.”

As the contraction stretched on, you continued to let out noises of discomfort through gritted teeth. But again, like the numerous waves that had already hit you, this one subsided. You lay back against the soft pillows beneath your head as your body relaxed. “Th-Thorin… isn’t here…” You panted, your eyes momentarily falling shut. “Where is he?”

“Last I heard, he had a meeting this morning.” His sister told you, gently stroking your damp hair from your face.

“I want…” You began but found that your breath was short. “I want  _my_   _husband_.”

“Alright, Y/N. Looks like you’re almost ready to start pushing.” Oin muttered, sitting back a moment on his knees to gaze up at you.

“I can’t.” You breathed, absentmindedly leaning into the lady dwarf’s soft touches that seemed to help ease your pain a bit. They were reassuring and it was strange how something as simple as that could make you feel that much safer. “Not until he’s here.”

“I’m sorry, my lady, but for the sake of the baby-” You cut him off as another shout and string of curses spilled from your lips as your body seized up, all your muscles tightening painfully. Beside you, Dís let out a quiet hiss of pain as your grip tightened further.

However, just as your contraction was nearing the end, the doors to the room were thrown open, causing you to turn your head a few moments before you finished your yelling. And in walked your beloved husband, flanked by Kili and Dwalin. “ _Y/N_?!”

“Th… Thorin…” You breathed in relief, a tired smile finding its way onto your lips as you lay back against the pillows.

He was immediately shrugging out of his thick mantle before he handed it to Kili and his crown soon followed. He was then rushing over to you, only dressed in a white tunic and a pair of black trousers as Dís rose from her seat beside you, allowing the dwarf lord to sit instead. “I’m so sorry, my love.” He muttered as he took hold of your hand, raising it to his mouth so that he could pepper kisses along the back of it. “Dain wouldn’t let me leave.”

“He’s your cousin!” You said in disbelief, your eyes flashing with annoyance. “You’re the  _King_  for Mahal’s sake!?”

“He was very insistent that I stay.”

“Did you tell him your  _wife_  was giving  _birth_  to your first child?!” You nearly shouted at him, the poor dear, but your hormones were a mess, as were your nerve endings.

“Well, both Dwalin and Kili nearly tore the doors of the meeting room as they came bursting in with the news-”

“Y/N?” Oin called, leaning back from where he had been inspecting things down underneath the towel covering your modesty.

“What?”

“You’re dilated.” You felt your face pale in realization and you adjusted your hand in Thorin’s hold. “It’s time to begin pushing.”

“O-Okay.” You muttered, licking your lips before sitting up a bit straighter. Dís was immediately behind you, adjusting the pillows so that you were more comfortable. “I think I’m ready.”

“Everyone save for Dís and Thorin need to leave the room.” Oin muttered as he situated himself on the bed so that he was stable.

It was quiet for a half a beat before grumblings could be heard as the three other dwarves moved to leave. Dwalin was first out the door to the sitting room, then it was Fili and Kili, both of whom spared you looks of concern.

“Good luck, Aunt Y/N.” Kili told you with a small smile on his lips before he was being pushed out the door. The blond prince remained a moment longer, giving you a soft, reassuring smile before he too was gone.

And then came the pushing. You swore as though someone was stabbing you down there as you fought hard through the pain. You tried your best to ignore it, comparing it to wounds you had received during battles you had fought in during the past. You had been a warrior up until the moment you and Thorin had conceived and _the bastard_ , as you now so loving called him in your head during labor, had gotten you pregnant.

The entire scenario had, unfortunately, tamed you a bit, knowing that you had a tiny person living inside of you. A tiny person that you would have to protect, for it was a part of you, just as much as it was apart of Thorin.

One final cry of pain erupted both from your mouth and your husband’s as well, for his hand was still clutched desperately in your own as you almost crushed it to bits. And suddenly, there was a lightening, a release and a shrill cry filled the air.

You immediately collapsed back into the pillows, breathing heavily as the sounds of a babe’s wail filled the room. You had done it.

“Y/N, my love, look.” You felt gentle fingers brush the hair from your face before it circled underneath your head. With your husband’s help, you weakly raised your head and caught sight of one of the most beautiful moments that you could have ever beheld.

For despite the carnage and other miscellaneous bits that covered the baby, it was breathtaking. A tired smile immediately curled at your lips and you tore your eyes away from the baby and up into the eyes of your beloved. He was smiling as well, his blue eyes soft as he stared down at your exhausted but still lovely face. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to your temple and your eyes slid closed as relief washed over you. Everything was okay.

“Congratulations, my lord. It’s a girl.” Dís approached the healer with a clean towel and took the baby from him so that she could clean it off.

“You did it,  _Azaghâl_.” He pressed another kiss to your head, feeling complete joy suddenly overwhelm him as his sister approached, the babe now wrapped tightly in a white blanket. She was peering down at the little bundle, a soft smile on her face before she carefully passed her off to Thorin.

The King felt his breath leave him as he carefully cradled the child in his arms, his large fingers drawing back some of the cozy fabric around it before he was leaning towards you so that you may see as well. The dwarf lord just continued to gaze down at the baby in his arms, his blue eyes tracing over delicate features. And it was then that he realized that he had fallen in love for the second time in his life, you being the first.“Our daughter.” He whispered, pure happiness showing on his face as he watched your own features wrinkle as you too fell in love with the baby before you.

“She’s so wonderful.” You replied right back, your fingers reaching up to gently touch her little hand before they brushed over the dusting of dark hair atop her head. However, despite just having given birth to new life, you couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed.

Thorin seemed to notice this, for there was a soft wrinkle in your brow as you continued to stroke your daughter’s hair. “What is wrong, my love?”

“It’s a girl.” You muttered quietly, your finger gently tracing down the baby’s nose. “Heirs are always boys.”

“We can try again, if you wish.” The King offered, his azure irises gazing into your own pair. He brushed some of your wild hair from your face. “I will love every child you give me whether it’s a boy or girl.”

“What’s  _this_?!” Oin interrupted your conversation suddenly, having disappeared underneath the towel covering you once again. For a moment you forgot the baby, wondering what had the healer sounding so worried.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, sitting up a bit more as worry began to find its way into your brain. And then another contraction hit you, eliciting another sharp hiss from your lips.

“I don’t know if you’ll have to try again so soon.”

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked, sitting up slightly with concern flashing through his eyes.

“Well… there seems to be another baby in here.”

“ _WHAT_?!”

* * *

“Oi, lads, what seems to be going on in there?” Dwalin asked as he stood before the fire in the King’s sitting room just outside the bedchamber, a set of thick wooden doors separating the two rooms.

The two princes had plastered themselves to them in hopes of hearing inside the room. “Not much…” Kili muttered, his eyes narrowed as he strained to listen through the wood.

“Just a lot of screaming.” His brother added, holding a very similar look on his face as his sibling. However, there was suddenly another noise on the other side, a cry that was of higher pitch; shriller. “Wait, I think I hear a baby!”

“I hear it too!” Kili replied back, his brown eyes growing wide and a large smile forming on his lips. “We have a little cousin!” The two of them glanced back at Dwalin who just remained where he was, acting completely calm but they knew that on the inside, he was just as anxious as they were to meet the child. “When do you suppose we can go in?”

The older dwarf just grunted. “I’d reason that whenever your mother comes out and tells us it’s okay.”

Wrinkling their noses at this sad news, both of them just went back to listening through the wood in hopes of hearing what else was to occur. However, it was only a few moments later that caused Fili to draw back to stare at the door, a soft frown on his features.

“What’s wrong?” The large warrior behind them asked, a deep furrow in his own brow when he thought something was wrong if the look on the prince’s face was anything to go by.

“It… It’s sounds like there are… like there are  _two_  babies crying.”

“What?” Kili breathed, more excitement glowing in his eyes before he pressed his ear further to the door. “Yes… I hear it.” He muttered, disbelief washing over his face as a warm smile graced his lips. “Two babies crying.” There was another long stretch of silence, causing all three dwarves to wonder what was going on in the room.

However, just then, one of the door was suddenly yanked open, causing Kili to nearly fall inside the room. Luckily, he was able to catch himself.

“Twins?” Fili breathed when he took in the sight before him. For there stood their Uncle, a soft look on his face as he gazed down at the little wrapped bundle in his arms.

The King just slowly looked up, his eyes holding so much warmth in them. “Aye, twins. A girl and a boy.”

“A little girl…” Kili breathed, his own dark eyes growing soft as he tilted his head to the side slightly. He shared a look with his brother before his eyes directed themselves back to the bundle, hope suddenly sparking in his eyes.

The King took a step into the room so that they could see the baby. “Meet my daughter.” All three dwarves peered down at the child, smiles forming on their lips as they admired her. “She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Don’t let Y/N hear you talking like that.” Dwalin teased as he clapped his old friend on his shoulder a smug smile on his own face. “She’ll be quite the looker when she’s older. You’ll be beating the boys off with a stick.”

Thorin didn’t say anything, just continued to smile down at the little girl.

“She has your hair.” Kili pointed out, his thick fingers running over the soft fuzz atop the babe’s head.

“What about the boy?” Fili asked, taking a moment to look at his uncle, wondering where the second twin was. For he wanted to meet him just as much as the little girl.

“He is with his mother.”

There was suddenly another loud shout that came from the door behind them. “ _THORIN_?!”

“What is it?” He took a few steps back into the room when he heard your cry of distress.

You just panted as your eyes landed back on your husband, for you had just gotten over another contraction. Evidently, you weren’t finished yet as you were lead to believe. “There’s… There’s  _another_  one!”

“ _Three_?!” The dwarf lord breathed, his brows nearly raising into his hairline. You then began to shout as you began to push once again, trying to bring the third and final baby into Middle-earth.

“Hold her.” Thorin breathed, reaching out and placing his daughter into Fili’s arms. “Wait here in the sitting room, keep her warm.” He instructed them before he was closing the door behind them as your cries filled the air.

Dwalin and Kili just stared at the door for a long moment, complete bewilderment on their faces. However, the blond prince was just gazing down at the tiny person in his arms, an awed smile on his lips. And suddenly, he was staring down into a pair of Y/E/C eyes as the baby let out a squeak and began to shift inside the blanket slightly, her eyes having lazily opened themselves.

“Hello.” Fili cooed down at the little girl, his large finger slipping in to be held by her tiny ones. However, she soon began to fuss, little chirps coming from her mouth and he knew that she was preparing to cry. Despite it being more than seventy years ago, he still vividly remembered the strange noises Kili would make before wailing. “No, no, no! Don’t cry! Shh…” He began to rock slightly, a small smile still on his lips. “Shh… It’s alright. I won’t let anything happen to you, my little lady.” He continued to coddle her and she was once again fell silent but she was staring up at the prince as if he was the most amazing thing in the world. “I bet you’re hungry, eh? I bet you want your mama. Well, don’t worry. I’ll protect you, I promise.” He smiled when she lightly gripped onto his finger as if in response to his words. “I’m going to teach you everything that I know. You’re going to be the greatest warrior the world has ever seen…”

“Can I hold her?” Kili came up to stand beside his brother, for he had watched as his sibling murmured down at the baby.

The older prince tore his blue eyes from the child, still slightly rocking her, the smile falling from his face. He wasn’t ready to give her up already. “Uncle told me to hold her.”

“Not just you!”

“Don’t yell, Kee!” The older boy chastised him in a whisper when he raised his voice and the little girl let out a squeak. “You’ll make her cry.”

“But I want to hold her!”

“ _No_.”

“But,  _Fee_!”

* * *

All was quiet now in the King’s chambers. Thorin just sat with you now, his arm curled around your waist as you leaned partially on him and partially on the stack of pillows behind you.

Before the two of you sat a large, feather pillow and on it, there lay three little dwarflings, all of them wrapped up tightly in warm blankets. They were also now asleep, for you had just finished feeding them their first meal and had drifted back off into slumber, leaving their lucky parents a few moments of quiet.

You just tilted your head and sighed quietly, the top of your head tucking itself beneath your husband’s head as he rested his cheek atop it.

It had been nearly an hour ago that the others had left, giving the two of you a promise of privacy to leave you alone with all three of your beautiful children.

The girl had been born first and was therefore the oldest by a few minutes. She had soft features and dark hair like her father. Then, there was your first son who was the biggest baby of them all and had Y/H/C. Lastly was your other son whose hair matched his sister’s and had fussed the most out of all three of them. And all of them were so beautiful, at least in your eyes.

“We make fine children.” Thorin murmured into your ear, pressing a kiss to your tangled hair as he ever so slightly tightened his grip on you.

“Indeed.” You replied, your free hand taking hold of your husband’s which rested on the pillow just below the babies’ feet. You intertwined your fingers together and he rubbed his rough thumb across your knuckles. “Though, next time I’m giving birth, how about you don’t be late?”

“I am telling you, it was  _Dain’s_  fault.”

“Then, he better watch out.” He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Because I can hold a sword again now.” The dwarf just chuckled at your words before pressing his lips soundly to yours again.

However, you soon felt yourself beginning to grow drowsy and instead drew back from your beloved to cuddle up against his chest again, the warmth and familiar body behind you immensely comforting.

Thorin just cradled you to his chest, his hand gently rubbing your side as you shifted even closer to him. He could sense your exhaustion but he didn’t plan to sleep just yet.

For how blessed of a dwarf was he to now have three stunning babes and an even more beautiful wife in his life. And he was happy, happier than any other dwarf could have ever been in the history of Middle-earth.

And he never wanted to go asleep again, if only to never miss being with his perfect little family.


End file.
